Las Crónicas del Ascenso del Fan NH con el Héroe del Escudo
by Emperor92
Summary: Un reino en peligro, obliga a la Reina de Melromarc a llamar a otro heroe a proteger su reino de un destino tragico. El Ninja Dragon hace acto de presencia en compañia de su familia, con el objetivo de apoyar a los heroes, pero al ver el trato injusto contra el Heroe del Escudo, decide prestar su experiencia y fuerza a quien de verdad la necesita. Crossover "Cronicas del fan NH"
1. Prologo

** Las Crónicas del Ascenso del Fan NH con el Héroe del Escudo**

**Prologo: La alianza del Escudo y el Dragón **

**_Lo recuerdo bien, fue una pregunta clara y sencilla, que hasta el día de hoy vive dentro de mí ser. "¿Qué harías, si tuvieras la oportunidad de ser lo que tu corazón desea?" Yo solo pude responder una sola cosa: Una persona que sea respetada por sus acciones, alguien querido por otros. Hoy me doy cuenta que es un camino difícil, pero no imposible. Pero no es la fama, la fuerza, la belleza, la que determinan ese tipo de resultado. Son nuestras acciones, que nos guiaran a un mejor futuro. Fui bendecido, con la oportunidad de cumplir este deseo, viajando a un mundo que solo pude imaginar en mis sueños, fui maestro, amigo, compañero, héroe, alguien de respeto. Me gane el cariño de una hermosa chica y de una pequeña que ahora me llama padre. Pero ahora, es mi turno de conceder ese deseo a otra persona. Esta es la historia de cómo lo logre, mi travesía con el Héroe del Escudo…_**

No había forma de explicar la sensación en su cuerpo. Todo había sido muy rápido, en su memoria estaban grabados los últimos momentos al lado de sus camaradas y discípulos. Luego un destello blanco lo hizo desaparecer y al segundo siguiente se encontraba en una especie de habitación oscura, con antorchas a su alrededor y una siluetas que lo rodeaban. Los instintos del sujeto se activaron y se preparó para desenfundar su arma y luchar, pero escucho el gruñido de alguien a sus pies. Al ver, descubrió a dos personas inconscientes, lo cual lo alarmo por completo.

— Yugito, Kanna-chan – el sujeto se puso de rodillas para revisarlas - ¿Se encuentran bien?

— ¿Qué ocurrió? – la mujer rubia abrió los ojos con pesar - ¿Dónde estamos?

— ¿Papi? – la pequeña se despertó con tranquilidad - ¿Ya es la hora del desayuno?

— Ellas se encuentran bien, al igual que usted – hablo una voz femenina en frente del grupo con tranquilidad – no se preocupe

— Yo creo que sí debería preocuparme – el sujeto saco su arma mientras sus ojos se rasgaban como los de una bestia - ¿Dónde estamos y que quieren de mí y de ellas?

— Permítanos mostrarle

La mujer chasqueo los dedos y el lugar se vio iluminado con varias antorchas, parecía ser un gran salón subterráneo, en donde había varias personas, todos alrededor del sujeto y sus acompañantes, las cuales solo llevaban unas capuchas negras, ropas diferentes debajo de ellas, pero con un antifaz negro cubriendo sus ojos.

— Por favor, no somos sus enemigas – la mujer se puso de rodillas junto a los demás presentes, agachando la cabeza – necesitamos de su ayuda, guerrero

— ¿Mi ayuda? – el sujeto se mostró confuso, pero vio que sus acompañantes se levantaban con tranquilidad - ¿Puedes sentirlo, verdad Yugito?

— Sí, hay algo extraño en este lugar – la mujer miro a su alrededor, pero se mostraba tranquila – pero no siento intenciones negativas, ¿Tu qué opinas…? ¡¿Kanna-chan?!

Los dos adultos vieron a la mencionada, la cual se sorprendió con la reacción de la chica, pero al ver su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que era el de una niña pequeña, lo cual la alarmo.

— ¡¿Volví a ser una niña pequeña?! – la pequeña se asustó, pero vio que todo en su cuerpo estaba bien

— Tu chakra y energía están intactos, pero rejuveneciste – el sujeto la tranquilizo para después ver a quienes le rodeaban – no veo malas intenciones en ustedes, pero no me han dicho que sucede aquí. ¿Cómo fue que nos llamaron a este lugar? Y más específico, ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

— Están en el reino de Melromarc, debajo del palacio de los reyes – al escuchar esas palabras, el sujeto cerro los ojos con seriedad

— Otra dimensión – al cerrar los ojos, un poco de su energía se desbordo, para sorpresa de los presentes – no puedo sentir a ninguno de mis amigos. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

— Nosotros los llamamos, les explicaremos nuestra situación. Pero antes, nos gustaría saber sus nombres

— De acuerdo – el sujeto guardo su arma y miro a sus acompañantes con tranquilidad – me llamo Oziel D. Mario, pero de donde vengo me llaman "El ninja Dragón"

— Me llamo Yugito Nii, soy la prometida de Oziel y su compañera – hablo la chica rubia con tranquilidad

— Y yo soy Kanna Kamui, ellos son mis papis y yo les sigo en cualquier misión

— Síganos, les explicaremos todo

La mujer abrió una puerta de madera y le indico el camino al grupo. El sujeto vio en todo el recorrido todo el lugar, sintiendo que algo crecía en su interior. Llegaron a una gran sala en lo que parecía una gran sala de reuniones con adornos antiguos y muy elegantes, todo iluminado con antorchas o velas. Una vez que se sentaron a charlar, la mujer se presentó simplemente como una sirvienta de la Reina Mirellia, quien no se encontraba presente.

— En este mundo, aparecen las llamadas **Olas de la Calamidad, **las cuales arrasan nuestro reino y todos los demás en este mundo – explico la mujer con preocupación – gracias a los **Relojes de Arena **que se encuentran en la Catedral, podemos saber cuándo aparecerán esas olas, pero no somos capaces de enfrentarlas. Es por ello que todos los reinos deben llamar a los **Héroes Legendarios **para defenderlos de las olas

— Dice héroes, pero solo me llamo a mí junto a mi prometida y mi hija – hablo Oziel con seriedad - ¿Acaso nosotros fuimos los elegidos?

— No lo tome así caballero, vera los héroes ya fueron convocados – las palabras de la mujer sorprendieron a los recién llegados – hace unas horas aparecieron los cuatro elegidos: El héroe de la Lanza, el del Arco, el de la Espada y el del Escudo, todos procedentes de mundos alternos. Pero la Reina sabía que su llamado no debía ser aun, y no solo en este reino

— Si los héroes ya fueron llamados, ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

— La Reina tuvo una premonición, algo que nunca había experimentado. Hablaba de un desastre y el caos causado por la imprudencia del rey y su desesperación. Así que, utilizando nuestra magia, llamamos a un quinto héroe que nos ayudara. Pero en nuestra búsqueda, lo encontramos a usted, el cual desbordaba un gran poder. La razón por la que su prometida y su hija también aparecieron es desconocida para nosotras

— No pueden separar a una familia fácilmente – Yugito tomo la mano del caballero, el cual le sonrió con cariño

— Yo nunca me separaría de papi – hablo Kanna recostándose en las piernas del caballero

— ¿La reina pide mi ayuda? – el caballero acariciaba la cabeza de su hija mientras continuaba la conversación

— Solicita que nos preste sus fuerzas para erradicar esta amenaza, al lado de los Héroes. Se le compensara por todos sus servicios y prometemos regresarlo a su mundo una vez que la amenaza termine

— Entiendo – el caballero miro hacia el techo mientras respiraba profundamente – de acuerdo, les ayudare. Solo porque no me gusta la idea de negarle mi ayuda a quien me la pide

— De parte de la Reina, le agradecemos su colaboración – al decir esas palabras, otras damas encapuchadas se acercaron y les entregaron unos brazaletes al grupo del caballero – pónganselos, y con eso recibirán una ayuda. Por mientras les traeremos una cena y mañana los presentaremos ante el Rey y su corte para que se haga conocer

— Me parece bien – el caballero asintió para ver como todos se retiraban de la habitación

Una vez todos salieron, Kanna se paró al lado de la puerta, mientras Yugito se acercaba a una ventana de cristal en la habitación.

— No detecto a nadie en los alrededores – hablo Yugito con tranquilidad

— No hay nadie en el pasillo papi – hablo la pequeña

— Me parece bien – el caballero respiro profundamente, para después reír con nervios y frotarse la frente - ¡Oh kami, eso fue alucinante!

— Papi estaba nervioso y emocionado – hablo la pequeña con una risita

— Veo que te emociona este lugar – hablo Yugito sentándose a su lado

— ¡¿Se nota mucho!? – Oziel empezó a reírse con nervios mientras se levantaba con emoción – estamos, en un mundo medieval. Es de las épocas que más me gustan

— Yo ya las eh visto en los pergaminos de los viejos dragones – hablo Kanna con seriedad buscando algo de comer

— Eso me recuerda – el caballero cerro los ojos para después abrirlos y revelar su **Rinnegan **– no puedo contactar con alguno de los dragones o con los Sabios Otsutsuki

— Creo que al estar en esta dimensión, se pierde todo contacto con nuestro mundo

— Esa puede ser la razón – hablo el caballero hacia su novia – lo bueno es que siempre estoy preparado

Oziel abrió su capa, revelando un montón de pergaminos, todos sellados por él. Al revisarlos a detalle, muchos decían cosas como: alimento, herramientas, libros, materiales dragón, oro, ropas, y varias cosas más. Unos minutos después de eso, los tres revisaban un poco sobre la historia de ese mundo en compañía de otra dama enmascarada, quien había preparado un gran banquete para Oziel y compañía. El caballero comprendió que posiblemente se encontraba en otro mundo de fantasía como el de los ninjas, pero era totalmente desconocido para él, cosa que lo ponía nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo. También les explicaron que los brazaletes entregados eran herramientas que les permitían ver su nivel, estadísticas y otros detalles específicos de cada uno. El caballero se dio cuenta que era una especie de mundo que emulaba a los de tipo aventuras/RPG, cosa que lo emociono más. Aunque su sorpresa se elevó más al descubrir el nivel en que se encontraba él, junto a su novia y su hija.

Esa noche durmieron en una habitación juntos, pero el caballero pidió que se les diera un día más antes de presentarse ante el rey, esto para no verse como un ignorante y poder servirle correctamente, a lo que la encapuchada acepto. Al día siguiente, el caballero fue llevado a una biblioteca junto a Yugito y Kanna donde se les permitiría tomar cualquier libro que necesitara para hacerse con conocimientos. En eso, llego otra dama encapuchada que se dirigió al caballero.

— Los Cuatro Héroes han partido, al parecer hubo un leve retraso pero se han marchado – hablo la dama hacia Oziel – creí que los conocería para unirse a ellos

— No creo que haga daño que me retrase un día con ellos – hablo el caballero con seriedad – además, la preparación es algo importante, ellos también deben estar preparándose en su primer día de aventura

— Si necesita algo, no dude en pedirlo. Una de las nuestras estará en el pasillo esperando ordenes suyas – la mujer se despidió para salir de la biblioteca

— Veo que se toman muy en serio la seguridad – hablo Yugito con un libro en mano

— En ningún momento de nuestras conversaciones hablan del rey, solo son leales a la reina. Será mejor estar al pendiente

— Papi, mira lo que encontré – en eso, Kanna apareció con un libro en sus manos – aquí pude ver algo sobre los 4 héroes

— Muy bien, esto nos ayudara a conocerlos – el caballero tomo el libro y se sentó junto a su novia e hija a revisarlo – al parecer muestra algunos detalles sobre los héroes

— Este es el Héroe de la Lanza – Yugito revisaba una imagen en el libro – al parecer era un hábil guerrero experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Podría complementar con tus habilidades con la espada

— Y también hay un Héroe de la Espada – Kanna miro la imagen curiosa – aunque parece fuerte, su arma es más pequeña que la de papi

— Es verdad, aunque agradezco tener mi arma en este mundo – el caballero rio ante el comentario de su hija para después darle vuelta a la página – el Héroe del Arco, siempre quise usar un arco para luchar. Me gustan mucho

— Te verías muy apuesto usando un arco y una espada – hablo Yugito de forma cariñosa

— Mami sigue siendo una pervertida en este mundo – la burla de Kanna hizo que la rubia se ruborizara

— Ahora que lo pienso, dijiste que tu comunicación con Matatabi estaba del todo bien – la pregunta del caballero relajo a su novia

— Sí, mi chakra fluye de forma normal y al parecer puedo acceder a mis poderes sin problemas

— En mi caso, mi único inconveniente es no poder acceder al **Nivel 4 **del Modo Sabio al no estar aquí Dragoo – el caballero continuo con su libro con tranquilidad – ahora, sobre el Héroe del Escudo…

Los tres se sorprendieron al ver que las páginas estaban maltratadas y algunas más rotas, como si no fuera importante, a pesar de que las demás paginas estaban intactas e impecables.

— ¿Por qué las páginas del Escudo están así papi?

— No lo sé Kanna-chan, es muy extraño

— Si se trata de un libro sobre los 4 héroes, debería estar en perfecta condiciones – Yugito miro las páginas con sospecha – es como si lo hubieran hecho a propósito

— Es extraño, pero lo guardare por si acaso – Oziel tomo el libro y lo sello en un pergamino – sigamos investigando un poco sobre este mundo

El día paso con tranquilidad en el castillo, aunque Oziel prefirió ocultarse hasta el momento, pero por dentro estaba ansioso por empezar su nuevo viaje. Se preguntaba cómo se encontraban sus amigos y sus estudiantes, pero se esforzaría por dar todo en esta nueva misión, con tal de regresar al lado de sus seres queridos. Además, no estaba solo en este viaje, y se sentía alegre de poder estar al lado de su amada y de su hija, pues con ellas esta misión no sería tan pesada. El resto del día se pasó rápidamente y la noche llego de nuevo para que Oziel y compañía descansaran. Se les había dado ropas nuevas para la época, aunque el caballero pidió conservar su capa, mientras que Yugito decidió solo tener una nueva capa, al igual que soltarse el cabello y Kanna conservo su vestido, ya que no desentonaba con la época. Según las damas de la reina, mañana se presentarían ante el rey y después buscaría a los héroes, así que Oziel decidió que mañana empezaría su nueva aventura.

Llegado el amanecer en el castillo, el caballero fue llamado rápidamente en su habitación por parte de una dama de la reina, que pedía su presencia inmediata junto a sus compañeras. Cuando el caballero salió, se anunció que los cuatro héroes serian reunidos en la sala del trono y que sería una gran oportunidad para presentarse. Oziel vio en esto una buena oportunidad y se arregló rápidamente junto a Yugito y Kanna. Unos minutos después, llegaron a la sala del trono, pero se colocaron en un balcón especial para ser llamados luego de atender un asunto importante. Al llegar a su lugar designado, retirado del resto de la corte del castillo, los tres observaron al Rey, y varios soldados en la sala. Y fue ahí que el caballero vio a los otros tres héroes, en especial al de la Lanza, el cual parecía estar consolando a una chica de cabello rojo.

— Son los tres Héroes Papi – hablo Kanna mirando a los jóvenes – no se ven muy fuertes

— Empezaron su viaje apenas ayer, es obvio que sean unos debiluchos – hablo Yugito con una risita – estoy segura que tu entrenamiento les ayudara a estar en forma, ¿Verdad cariño? – la rubia se detuvo al ver el semblante serio del caballero - ¿Ocurre algo?

— Tengo un mal presentimiento – Oziel miraba todo lo que hablaban los héroes con el rey, dejándolo confundido

En eso, los soldados entran a la sala del trono con un chico de cabellos negros alborotados como prisionero, el cual solo usaba una playera amarilla clara y un pants negro con zapatillas negras. Lo que llamo la atención del caballero, es que en su brazo derecho reposaba un escudo pequeño plateado, con un orbe verde en el centro. Al llegar, se le acusó de haber abusado de una pobre aventurera de nombre Mein. Oziel escuchaba todo lo dicho por la chica, las acusaciones contra el joven peli negro, y el punto de quiebre para el joven fue una pieza de lencería rasgada, aparentemente encontrada en la habitación donde se hospedaba.

— Fue un error haberlos llamados a los cuatro al mismo tiempo – se lamentaba el rey con enojo – has cometido un crimen tan atroz en nuestro reino, y solo por eso deberías ser condenado a la muerte

— ¡¿Muerte?! – el pobre chico palideció ante esas palabras mientras se ponía de rodillas

— Eres un simple rufián, pero era de esperarse por ser el héroe del escudo

— ¿Qué dijo? – Yugito miraba con sorpresa lo que sucedía, en especial por las palabras pronunciadas por el rey – ese hombre, no se da cuenta

— Ellos, están llenos de maldad – hablo Kanna con enojo – esa mujer, el rey, son malos

— ¿Cómo se atreven? – Oziel apretaba sus puños con fuerza – esto no tiene nada de justo

— ¡Si así serán las cosas, entonces devuélvanme a mi mundo! – grito el joven con enojo y frustración - ¡No quiero quedarme en un mundo donde se me desprecia!

— Tomaras la salida del cobarde, solo porque las cosas no salieron a tu favor – hablo el sujeto con la espada

— ¿Acaso no te importa la seguridad de este reino? – continuo hablando el del arco

— Si, vete a casa violador – hablo con burla el de la lanza – si eso quieres…

— ¡Cállate, no me interesa eso! ¡Solo devuélvanme a mi mundo! ¡Invoquen a otro maldito héroe del escudo!

— Aunque me encantaría deshacerme de una escoria como tú, no podemos hacerlo – hablo el Rey con pesar – solo se puede llamar a otro héroe, si los cuatro invocados mueren

— ¡¿Qué dijo?! – las palabras del rey sorprendieron a todos, incluido a Oziel

— ¿No puedo irme?

— Si repeles las olas, podrás volver a tu mundo

— ¿Y qué harán conmigo? ¿Me encerraran hasta que las olas aparezcan?

— Aunque quisiera, no puedo. Además la próxima ola está cerca – continuo hablando el rey con seriedad – sin embargo, todos en el reino conocen tu crimen, así que no tendrás una vida tranquila estando aquí. Esa será tu sentencia

— Eso lo sé – el joven se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir, pero tomo en sus manos unas monedas y las arrojo al de la lanza y a la mujer - ¿Ustedes querían mi dinero? Quédenselo todo

— ¡Oye tú! – el de la lanza se lanzó sobre el del escudo para detenerlo

— Lo siento, pero soy débil – el peli negro se soltó del agarre y salió de la sala – tengo que volverme más fuerte

Una vez que el del Escudo abandono la sala, todos los presentes hablaban con desprecio al joven, mientras Kanna y Yugito estaban enojadas, aunque más que todo estaban preocupadas, pues el semblante del caballero era oscuro, mientras sus manos tenían sangre, por la presión ejercida por su ira. En eso, la enmascarada les hace una señal al grupo para que pasen, pero cuando el caballero paso delante de Yugito, ella escucho con seriedad las palabras de su amado: _"Este reino está podrido". _En eso, toda la sala vio como dos doncellas encapuchadas entraron a la sala, sorprendiendo al rey y al resto de los presentes, incluidos los héroes restantes.

— En nombre de la Reina, hemos venido a presentar a un caballero, que prestara sus fuerzas en favor de detener a las **Olas de la Calamidad **– hablo la mujer

— Valla, un nuevo héroe – el rey hablo con alegría – seguramente será un buen remplazo de esa escoria del Escudo

La broma del rey hizo a todos reír, menos a las encapuchadas y al caballero, el cual ocultaba su mirar, junto a Yugito y Kanna. Oziel se acercó al frente, mientras sacaba su espada al frente.

— Mi nombre, es Oziel D. Mario, y a petición de la Reina, eh venido a prestar mi fuerza y experiencia, en favor del reino de Melromarc

— Es bueno escuchar algo bueno después de este momento tan desagradable…

— ¡Sin embargo! – las palabras del Rey fueron interrumpidas por el caballero – la Reina prometió que mi labor seria con los 4 Héroes Legendarios, llenos de honor para este reino. Y lo que acabo de presenciar fue una burla ante esas palabras. Una vil mentira que yo me creí

— ¡Usted no vio lo que hizo ese inmundo sujeto! – hablo el Rey con enojo – es solo una escoria que merece la muerte…

— ¡¿**LA MUERTE DICE**?! – las fuertes palabras del caballero hicieron estremecer todo el lugar

Todos vieron como el caballero empezó a desprender un aura de oscuridad total que cubrió su cuerpo por completo. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad mientras un instinto de muerte era sentido por todos. Incluso los tres héroes presentes se vieron intimidados por esa aura, como si la muerte estuviera frente a ellos y amenazara con acabarlos en un parpadeo.

— **Todos ustedes, han cometido un terrible error, un crimen lleno de injusticia – **la voz del caballero era intimidante y desbordaba ira – **todo por una estúpida discriminación**

— Pero usted no estuvo aquí para verlo – hablo el de la lanza con nervios – Naofumi, el violo a…

— **¡Es mentira! **– grito el caballero sacando su arma y apuntando a la mujer que se escondía detrás del héroe – **pero no me quedare aquí a perder mi tiempo. Grábense estas palabras en sus memorias. Cuando llegue el momento de probar la inocencia del Héroe del Escudo, yo personalmente me encargare de su justica**

— ¡Usted no tiene la autoridad para impartir una falsa justicia en mi reino!

— **Es verdad – **el caballero empezó a reír para después alzar su puño – **¡Pero tengo la fuerza para hacerlo!**

Con un rápido movimiento, el caballero golpeo el suelo del lugar, causando un sinfín de fisuras que destruyeron el lugar, sin hacer que se derrumbara, asustando a todos los presentes. Pero antes de que los guardias se prepararan para arrestarlo, el caballero alzo la mirada, donde se apreciaban los ojos rojos de una bestia y todos los soldados cayeron inconscientes. Y en un rápido movimiento, el caballero y compañía desaparecieron de la sala en un destello rojo, dejando un sentimiento mortal en todo el castillo. El grupo apareció en las afueras del castillo, con Yugito y Kanna preocupados por la reacción del caballero, quien solo se tranquilizó, pero aun con ese sentimiento de ira en su interior.

— No debí reaccionar así – Oziel suspiro con pesar mientras guardaba su espada – me deje llevar de nuevo por mi sentido de justicia

— Hiciste lo correcto, después de todo esa es tu forma de ser – la rubia ninja consoló a su novio – ellos fueron los tontos por no apoyar del todo a ese pobre chico, solo lo discriminaron injustamente

— Esa mujer, estaba mintiendo – hablo Kanna al lado de su padre – es una mentirosa y estafadora. La vi reírse de Naofumi-san cuando nadie veía

— Nosotras lo vimos también – en eso, aparecieron las mujeres enmascaradas frente al grupo – lamentamos mucho que haya presenciado algo así

— Ustedes no hicieron nada para detener las palabras del Rey

— Porque no tenemos esa autoridad – respondió una de las damas con tristeza – solo somos la voz de la Reina en estos momentos, no había nada más que hacer en estos momentos

— Lo hubieran intentado – el caballero cerro los ojos para enfocar su vista hacia las afueras del reino – díganle a la Reina que luchare en favor de su reino, pero no le jurare lealtad a nadie más que al Héroe del Escudo. Lo ayudare en su travesía

— Agradecemos su apoyo, y le deseamos buena suerte

Antes de marcharse, las damas entregaron todas las pertenencias del caballero y sus compañeras, al igual que una pequeña bolsa con monedas de plata y oro y después se marcharon rápidamente. Oziel sabía que debía reunirse con el Héroe del Escudo y entablar una alianza si quería ayudarlo, pero en estos momentos el necesitaba un momento de paz para que se relajara, así que decidió explorar el reino para conocer un poco más y prepare para cualquier situación. Llegado el anochecer, Naofumi se encontraba solo en el bosque con la lluvia sobre él, mirando sus estadísticas en su escudo, descubriendo con pesar que no había logrado nada en un solo día.

— Todo un día luchando, y solo eh subido al nivel dos – el peli negro maldecía lo que ocurría mientras veía como más esferas naranjas con dientes filosos rodeaban – no queda de otra

Cuando Naofumi se preparó para luchar de nuevo, todas las bestias a su alrededor fueron cortadas a la mitad por una espada, justo antes de que se le acercaran. Frente suyo vio a un encapuchado con una reluciente espada en sus manos y dos siluetas más, unan grande y una pequeña que lo observaban con tranquilidad.

— Al fin te encontré, Héroe del Escudo – hablo el de la espada guardándola con tranquilidad

— ¿Quién eres tú? – Naofumi miro con sospecha al recién llegado - ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?

— Todo lo contrario – el sujeto retiro su capucha, revelando ser Oziel – vine a brindarte mi ayuda

Una hora después, en una zona del bosque donde la lluvia no traspasaba las copas de los árboles, una pequeña fogata llenaba de luz el bosque, en donde una cacerola con un estofado se terminaba de preparar y todos comían con tranquilidad, aunque Naofumi lo hacía más por hambre que por gusto, pues ya no le encontraba sabor a la comida. Kanna y Yugito disfrutaban del calor mientras el caballero terminaba de cenar.

— Me llamo Oziel D. Mario, y como tú, vengo de un mundo diferente a este – se presentó el caballero con tranquilidad – pero fui llamado a este mundo, justo desde el otro en donde estaba

— Así que eres un viajero dimensional

— No lo diría de esa forma, no planeaba venir a este mundo – respondió el caballero al comentario de Naofumi – pero cuando llegue, me sentí emocionado. El mundo medieval siempre llamo mi atención

— Curioso, yo tuve un sentimiento igual, luego fue destruido por ellos

— Estuve ahí, cuando te estaban enjuiciando. Fue un acto total de injusticia, algo que tú no te merecías

— ¿Y estas aquí porque crees en mi inocencia?

— No creemos, lo sabemos – hablo la chica con tranquilidad – me llamo Yugito Nii y ella es nuestra hija Kanna Kamui

— Hola Naofumi-san – se presentó la pequeña acercándose al viajero – esa mujer fea engaño a todos. Es muy mala

— De nada sirve decirlo si nadie me va a creer – Naofumi miro su escudo con desprecio – es como si, dieran por sentado que soy un monstruo, solo por llevar este escudo

— Esa es la otra injusticia que no pude perdonar – continuo hablando el caballero – pero de nada sirve volver a restregarles eso si no podemos comprobar tu inocencia. Es por eso que vine a ayudarte

— ¿Cómo lo harías exactamente?

— Me uniré a tu equipo, los tres lo haremos – hablo el caballero levantando su mano – créeme cuando te digo, que mis palabras son sinceras. No deseo ver que este mundo caiga en la destrucción, pero así como tú, lo hare a mi manera, con mi propia elección. Y yo elijo unirme a ti

— Eres sincero – Naofumi vio al reacción sincera del caballero y levanto su mano – yo, quiero pensar que no me traicionaras

— Nunca lo hare, no te preocupes

Pero cuando ambos iban a estrechar sus manos, unas chispas blancas los detuvieron, causándoles breve dolor. En eso, unos mensajes aparecieron frente a los cuatro, lo que permitió entender lo que ocurría. En el caso de Naofumi, decía: "**No se puede hacer equipo con alguien de un nivel muy superior". **Mientras que los de Oziel, Kanna y Yugito decían: "**Equipo completo: Imposible agregar a alguien de más bajo nivel".**

— ¿Nivel superior? – Naofumi no entendía esas palabras – pero ustedes llegaron igual que yo. Es imposible que sean superiores en nivel

— Ese es un detalle interesante – el caballero alzo el brazalete que le habían dado junto con Yugito y Kanna – cuando me dieron esto, descubrí que gracias a mis habilidades y experiencias pasadas, los tres ya estamos en un nivel muy avanzado

Naofumi se acercó a ver las estadísticas de los tres y se llevó una terrible sorpresa. El nivel de Kanna era el 50, el de Yugito era de 78 y el de Oziel era un total de 80, algo que parecía imposible.

— Creo que olvide decírtelo, pero de dónde vengo me llaman el "Ninja Dragón" – el caballero se vio preocupado ante lo que había visto – esto sí que será un problema

— Si peleamos al lado de Naofumi-san, ¿No podríamos compartirle de nuestra experiencia?

— Tenemos que ser del mismo equipo, sino sería inútil, tal vez podamos encontrar una solución

— ¿Aun quieres unirte a mí? – Naofumi veía al caballero con preocupación – si tú eres muy poderoso, no necesitas mi ayuda ni la de nadie

— Pero tú sí, la necesitas – el caballero palmeo su hombro con una sonrisa – como te dije, yo tomo mis propias elecciones. Si no puedo unirme a tu equipo, te entrenare para que te vuelvas más fuerte físicamente. Solo así podrás subir más rápido de nivel , hasta que encontremos la forma de que tu equipo aumente

— Yo quiero ayudar a Naofumi-san – hablo Kanna abrazando al peli negro con cariño

— Gracias, pero si necesito un compañero y dudo que pueda encontrarlo ahora que mi nombre fue manchado por el rey

— Ya veremos qué hacer con eso. Pero por mientras, dejemos que ellos crean lo que quieran y avivemos esa fama. Después de todo, yo ya me hice una igual que la tuya

Después de ese día, todos en el reino que veían al Héroe del Escudo, sabían de su mala reputación, tanto por su crimen como por su crueldad ante los comerciantes y contra quien intentara desafiarlo. Pero también era reconocido sus compañeros, los cuales eran de temer. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios que desbordaba los instintos de una fiera, una pequeña niña, que era capaz de electrocutar a quien dijera algo malo de sus padres, y un caballero, al cual apodaron "El Demonio Dragón", por lo intimidante de su poder. Al parecer, solo el dueño de la tienda de armas y el de pociones eran los que tenían un buen trato con ellos, pues no parecían tomar en cuenta los comentarios de otros. Unos días después, Naofumi aún se mantenía en un bajo nivel, alcanzando solamente el 5, pero su fuerza y resistencia física había aumentado exponencialmente gracias al entrenamiento al que Oziel le sometía.

Esa noche decidieron cenar en un local del reino con el objetivo de encontrar algún compañero para Naofumi, aunque los tres viajeros presentían que eso era imposible. En eso, unos bandidos intentaron robar el dinero de Naofumi al mentir sobre una posible alianza, pero había sido en vano, pues el héroe los había repelido fácilmente. Llegada la madrugada, mientras Yugito y Kanna dormían en una posada, Oziel y Naofumi realizaban una caminata antes del amanecer, replanteando su plan.

— No importa como lo veamos, necesito compañeros – el pelinegro jadeaba por el cansancio que presentaba

— Privarte de la alimentación no ayuda en eso – el caballero le dio una manzana a Naofumi, quien la tomo con tranquilidad – podría utilizar una de mis técnicas para influenciar a alguien, pero el control mental no es la solución…

— Tal vez yo pueda ayudarles

Detrás de los guerreros se presentó un hombre de baja estatura y robusto, usando un elegante smoking purpura con cuello de plumas. Tenía un bigote puntiagudo y elegante y usaba un sombrero de copa, ocultando sus ojos con unas elegantes gafas y con un bastón elegante en sus manos.

— ¿Quién eres tú? – Oziel no tardo en analizar las palabras del extraño sujeto

— Solo soy un simple comerciante, que tiene una propuesta interesante para ustedes, en especial para el Héroe del Escudo

— Si quieres ser mi compañero, tendría que rechazarte

— ¿Compañero? Yo no te ofrecería algo tan poco práctico como un compañero desleal

— ¿Entonces que ofreces? – Naofumi se mostró serio pero interesado

— Veo que si te interesa

— Si no ofreces compañeros, no entiendo tu propuesta extraño – hablo el caballero analizando sus palabras

— Sus miradas son interesantes, les garantizo que mi propuesta les beneficiara – el hombre les hizo una reverencia y les señalo un camino – síganme

Sintiendo curiosidad, ambos decidieron seguir al extraño hombre, el cual los llevo a una gran carpa en una zona oculta del reino. Al entrar, Oziel pudo sentir varias presencias, la mayoría violentas y otras que desbordaban miedo y tristeza. Y sus sospechas se incrementaron al ver varias jaulas y cajas en el interior de la carpa.

— ¿Qué es lo que ofreces? – pregunto Naofumi con seriedad

— ¿Acaso no es obvio joven? – la pregunta maliciosa del hombre enfureció a Oziel

— Eres un traficante de esclavos – la confirmación del caballero solo lo hizo reír

— Así es, ¡Soy un traficante de esclavos!

— ¿El tráfico de esclavos está permitido? – la duda de Oziel solo se detuvo en su mente – _por supuesto, en este tipo de mundo, eso es lo más normal_

— No es nada raro ver esclavos incluso en esta ciudad, no debería sorprenderse

— ¿Y porque crees que necesito un esclavo? – continuo Naofumi

— Porque los esclavos están malditos, no pueden mentir ni traicionar a sus amos – esas palabras sorprendieron a los dos aventureros – es una maldición poderosa, cuyo precio es la vida misma. Es un ciclo infinito

— ¿Qué opinas? – Naofumi miro al caballero que solo se mantenía en silencio

— Eh visto historias, en donde los esclavos se vuelven en camaradas de confianza, llegando a formar vínculos poderosos. Es tu decisión Naofumi, y odio admitirlo, pero lo necesitas

— De acuerdo, muéstrame lo que tienes

— Sabía que serias un cliente potencial – el sujeto miro a Oziel con una sonrisa – también podría interesarte un esclavo a ti

— La esclavitud no está permitida en mi código – el cabalero miro en su brazo su marca dragón y se sintió tranquilo – incluso en otro mundo, no podría traicionar mi juramento

— Los fuertes como tu suelen llegar muy lejos en la vida – sonrió el traficante con emoción

El Traficante procedió a mostrar varias de las jaulas, en especial explicando que algunos de ellos eran bestias e incluso otro con rasgos humanos, explicando que son Semi-humanos, después de ver varias jaulas y bestias distintas, Naofumi y Oziel escuchan como una pequeña empieza a toser con dolor. Al acercarse a la jaula, el peli negro del escudo retira una cortina que cubría la jaula, revelando a una pequeña con unas ropas muy maltratadas, pero resaltaba que tenía unas orejas y una cola de mapache, lo que sorprendió a los dos aventureros.

— Veo que ha visto un buen producto – el Traficante se acercó a donde estaba la jaula – aunque yo te recomendaría uno mejor…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

**Saludos queridos lectores**

**Un nuevo proyecto ah llegado.**

**A diferencia de lo que muchos pueden pensar, la verdad es que odie mucho este anime, pues como podran darse cuenta, soy de quienes creen en la Justicia, la verdadera y no la que se torna fria u oscura. Al terminar de ver este anime y leerme algunas de sus novelas (o mas bien lo que sucedia en la historia) simplemente me senti satisfecho, pero segui odiando el como empezo esta serie.**

**Pero tambien desperto mi creatividad y decidi que debia intervenir a mi manera, claro esta, que lo haria con los recursos y la experiencia necesarios. De ahi que mi personaje de Cronicas fuera el que llegara a este mundo, despues de todo, soy un isekai.**

**Espero que este proyecto nuevo sea del agrado de todos, y con esto se abren las puertas para futuros proyectos con este anime, aunque ya me di a la idea de one shots romanticos, pero estan en planeacion, a no ser que alguien me deje sugerencias.**

**Sobre los otros proyectos, estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido, en especial con algunos que ya me llevan pidiendo desde hace tiempo, los cuales prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y espero seguir llenando sus espectativas**

**Que tengan un buen dia**


	2. Capitulo 1

** Las Crónicas del Ascenso del Fan NH con el Héroe del Escudo**

**Capitulo 1: La chica Mapache, Escudo y Dragón en ascenso**

Naofumi y Oziel veían a una pequeña niña con rasgos de mapache que tosía con dolor dentro de su jaula, con grilletes en sus brazos y cuello. El caballero dragón pudo sentir el dolor en su corazón, un vacío que solo las personas rotas o heridas presentaban. Pero su estado como esclava no era la única causante de su dolor, algo en ella llamaba su atención, cosa que Naofumi también podía sentir.

— Por aquí caballeros – hablo el Traficante apuntando a una gran jaula – este es mi mejor producto a la mano

Ambos aventureros vieron a un gran semi lobo que los miraba con enojo. Naofumi comprobó el nivel de la bestia, comprobando que estaba en un nivel mucho más elevado que el suyo.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta este?

— Está muy bien entrenado, sobre todo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo – hablo el Traficante ante la pregunta de Naofumi – por ser para ti, te lo dejo en 15 monedas de oro

— Le muestras el más caro sabiendo que no puede comprarlo – Oziel solo negó con una sonrisa – veo que se te da muy bien esto de ser traficante de esclavos

— Tú al menos lo entendiste. Después de todo, tengo el presentimiento de que veré muy seguido por aquí al señor Héroe y es esencial que comprenda como se manejan este tipo de negocios

— En todo caso, no es el tipo de esclavo que pueda servirme. Necesito uno barato y que pueda obedecer ordenes

— En ese caso, semi humano será – el Traficante camino a otra sección donde se podían ver niños con rasgos animales – pero les advierto, ellos son más de trabajos físicos, no para el combate

— En ese caso lo entrenare, después de todo luchara para mí – hablo Naofumi siguiendo al hombre de traje

— No será difícil, en especial siendo pequeños y jóvenes – continuo Oziel – después de todo, la actitud es lo que cuenta

— Valla actitud considerando que no confías en nadie

— Los esclavos no son personas, solo los tomare como si fueran mejoras para mi escudo… - mientras el traficante se reía por esas palabras, Oziel le dio un leve codazo a Naofumi

— No pierdas del todo tu humanidad – le susurro el caballero con seriedad – recuerda que lo de ser demasiado cruel es una fachada a medias

— Si, lo sé – Naofumi acepto las palabras de su compañero, pues dentro de si no deseaba olvidar su verdadera identidad

— Aquí están – el Traficante le hablo a los aventureros señalando varias jaulas – estos les pueden servir, primero tengo…

— Levanta la cabeza – ante la sorpresa del Traficante, Naofumi le hablo a la chica de características de mapache

La pequeña niña tosía con dolor mientras alzaba la vista a Naofumi. El Traficante explico que era una chica mapache, la cual estaba enferma tanto física como mentalmente, lo que le causaba problemas. Su anterior dueño era un aficionado a la tortura, lo que le hizo comprender a Oziel por qué la pequeña se veía muy asustada, pero también lo hizo enojar un poco.

— Si les soy sincero, no le daría mucha esperanza de vida a esta niña – hablo el Traficante con naturalidad – por otro lado…

— Ya me decidí – Naofumi no presto atención al pequeño hombre y afirmo con seriedad – me la quedo

— Siento que es una buena elección – hablo Oziel con tranquilidad – hallaremos la forma de ayudarle

Unos minutos después mientras el amanecer empezaba a hacerse presente en el reino, Naofumi firmaba el contrato de sangre con el Traficante para vincular a la niña con él. Oziel observo el tipo de sello que tenía la pequeña en su pecho y la tinta que se colocaba alrededor de este, notando ciertas similitudes con los sellos del Clan Uzumaki y los sellos de contrato de invocación, pero se preocupó al ver como la pequeña sentía dolor con la aplicación de sello.

— ¿Por qué sufre dolor?

— No te preocupes, se le pasara en unos momentos – respondió el traficante a la duda de Naofumi – con ese distintivo de esclavo en su pecho, nunca podrá desobedecer tus ordenes

Al momento en que el dolor de la niña se detenía, en la pantalla de Naofumi aparecía un mensaje: **Contrato-Conseguiste Esclava A, **y también las estadísticas de la niña, mostrando que estaba en el nivel 1. Naofumi entrego el pago por la niña, el cual eran 30 monedas de plata.

— Oye, hay una moneda de más en este pago – hablo el Traficante con burla

— Por las molestias, solo me adelante para evitar que me la pidieras

— Valla, ya me conoces muy bien. Que hábil eres muchacho

— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? – hablo el caballero a la niña que se mantenía en silencio

— Oye, te hicieron una pregunta – Naofumi se acercó con enojo a la niña – tu nombre

— Raphtalia – hablo la niña con nervios y muy bajito

— Muy bien, vámonos – Naofumi la tomo del brazo para sacarla del lugar

— Vuelvan cuando quieran – hablo el Traficante con burla

— Tristemente podríamos volver – hablo Oziel con pesar caminando a la salida – pero no será con gusto

— Sigue haciendo tu trabajo como entrenador, parece que te seguirá necesitando – respondió el pequeño hombre al caballero dragón

Mientras los clientes salían de la tienda, el Traficante solo pudo ensanchar su sonrisa al pensar en lo interesante que había sido la elección del Héroe del Escudo. Una hora después, Oziel fue por Yugito y Kanna a la posada y les dijo que irían a la tienda de armas por equipo necesario, mientras les explicaba lo ocurrido en la madrugada. Cabe resaltar que ambas chicas se mostraban molestas por lo contado, pero entendían que era necesario para que Naofumi formara un equipo. Al llegar, vieron que Naofumi sostenía a un monstruo pelota en sus manos mientras frente suyo estaba Raphtalia con una daga en sus manos y usando un conjunto de ropa nuevo y adecuado para viajar. El pelinegro del Escudo le ordeno a Raphtalia que atacara al monstruo y al negarse, recibió una descarga en su pecho por desobedecer. Yugito y Kanna iban a interferir, pero Oziel les detuvo con seriedad.

— Escucha mis palabras, si no luchas, serás quien sufra las consecuencias al final – hablo Naofumi alzando al monstruo en sus manos – apuñálalo con tu daga, es una orden

— ¡Hyaaaaa! – Raphtalia corrió con su daga hacia el monstruo, pero este detuvo el ataque con sus dientes y empujo a la niña al suelo

— Nuevamente, hazlo con fuerza – ordeno Naofumi a la niña

Esta vez haciéndolo más fuerte, Raphtalia apuñalo al monstruo justo en medio de los ojos, a lo cual este exploto, empujando a la niña al suelo. En eso, puntos de experiencia aparecieron en la pantalla de Naofumi, pero le sorprendió ver que no solo eran para Raphtalia, sino para el también.

— ¿Por qué yo también recibí puntos de experiencia?

— Al contratarla como tu esclava, la aceptaste como tu compañera – hablo el encargado de la tienda - ¿Acaso no hiciste eso con la otra aventurera?

— Esa zorra – Naofumi maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar sobre esa mujer

— Fue mejor que no lo hicieras en ese momento – hablo Oziel acercándose al héroe – te evitaste un problema al fin de cuentas

— Hola – Kanna se acercó a la niña que aún se mostraba confundida – me llamo Kanna Kamui, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

— Raphtalia – la niña se sorprendió con la atención de la pequeña con su misma edad, pero se asustó cuando Yugito se acerco

— Tranquila, no te haremos daño – la rubia se puso de rodillas para palmear su cabeza – me llamo Yugito Nii, es un gusto conocerte

— No la consientan – hablo Naofumi con seriedad – escúchame, hare que luches contra monstruos para subir de nivel. Pague mucho dinero por ti y con tu trabajo duro lo recuperare

— A este paso vas a morir rápidamente muchacho – hablo el vendedor con preocupación

— Gracias por el cumplido – Naofumi se dirigió a la salida con seriedad – vámonos

— ¡Si! – Raphtalia se levantó mientras Yugito tomaba su mano para acompañarla

— Gracias por todo – Oziel se acercó a tomar una bolsa que le preparo el encargado y le dejo 3 monedas de oro – nos veremos

Salieron del lugar y caminaron por las calles. Naofumi y Oziel revisaban su dinero, el cual era poco en el caso del héroe, mientras el caballero lo tenía reservado para futuro equipo, pues sus actuales ropas no eran las mejores para los viajes que realizaban actualmente. Kanna miraba a Raphtalia con curiosidad, en especial por sus orejas y su cola, al igual que Yugito.

— ¿Eres una liebre? – pregunto Kanna de forma curiosa

— ¡N-no, soy un mapache! – hablo la niña con nervios

— La cola la delata como una chica mapache – hablo Yugito con una risita

— ¿Y puedes ocultarlas?

— ¿Ocultarlas? – la pregunta de Kanna confundió a Raphtalia

— Si, como yo – Kanna mostro a la niña como sacaba sus cuernos de dragón y luego su colita esponjosa, cosa que la sorprendió

— ¿Qué tipo de semi humano eres?

— No soy una semi humano, soy una dragona

— ¡¿Un dragón?! – Raphtalia se asustó con esas palabras - ¡¿Vas a comerme?!

— No lo sé, pero tengo hambre – Kanna miraba con seriedad a la niña que se asusto

— Kanna-chan, no digas esas bromas – Yugito se rio con las palabras de su hija

— Así que esa es su verdadera forma – hablo Naofumi viendo la apariencia de Kanna

— No, su verdadera forma de dragón es diferente, pero no sería bueno mostrarla aquí – Oziel rio al recordar que no le había mostrado a Naofumi la forma real de Kanna

En eso, todos escucharon como el estómago de Raphtalia empezó a gruñir, seguido por el de Kanna, aunque la pequeña niña mapache se asustó al recordar las palabras ella.

— ¿Tienes hambre? – Raphtalia solo negó ante la pregunta de Naofumi – vamos a comer o sino no tendrás energías para pelear

— Tú también tienes hambre, no lo niegues – el caballero palmeo el hombro de Naofumi para caminar a un restaurante del lugar

Al llegar, Raphtalia dudo un poco al ver un letrero afuera del local que prohibía la entrada a los semi humanos, pero Naofumi le insistió en entrar y luego Kanna la tomo de la mano para que se sentara a su lado. Ya adentro, Raphtalia estaba un poco nerviosa creyendo que Kanna se la comería, pero Yugito le tranquilizaba. Naofumi pidió lo más barato para él y un platillo infantil para Raphtalia, mientras que Oziel pidió algo decente para él y Yugito y un platillo infantil para Kanna, la cual se impresiono junto a Raphtalia. Ambas niñas se vieron emocionadas por la comida y sobre todo por lo deliciosa que estaba. Unas horas después, se encontraban en el bosque subiendo el nivel de Naofumi y Raphtalia, mientras Oziel y su equipo conversaban sobre sus propios planes.

— Hasta ahora, no eh sentido nada extraño en este mundo – hablo el caballero con seriedad – y sigo sin poder contactar a nadie del Valle de los Dragones o a mis amigos

— ¿No te sientes débil o con falta de chakra? – Yugito miro sus manos y las de su novio – en mi caso no me siento ni agotada, incluso considero sacar a Matatabi a que estire sus patas. En este mundo dudo que sea algo raro

— ¿Tienes problemas para usar tus poderes papi?

— No es eso Kanna-chan. De hecho, mis habilidades están intactas – el caballero le mostro a su hija el Rinnegan con tranquilidad – pero no sé si deba depender mucho de este. Ya que Dragoo no está aquí, solo puedo usar el **Nivel 3**. Pero no creo que sea necesario. Según lo que investigue de las olas de la calamidad, existen monstruos débiles y un jefe al cual hay que vencer

— Además de que hay un tiempo límite para que aparezcan las olas, así que solo se necesita una buena estrategia y resistirlas

— Entonces, tenemos que… matarlos –Kanna pensó en esa idea con miedo – yo no sé si…

— Has hecho misiones de ese tipo Kanna-chan – hablo Yugito acariciando la cabeza de su hija – recuerda que eres un ninja y una dragona y eres de las mejores

— No mataremos por gusto y satisfacción, sino por defensa propia y de quien lo necesite. No somos verdugos ni asesinos, somos ninjas, guerreros y héroes – el caballero tomo la mano de la pequeña para apretarla con cariño – pero si en algún momento sientes dudas, yo seré quien tome la decisión y acción final. Somos una familia, y trabajaremos juntos como una

— Gracias papi – Kanna se acercó a Yugito para besar su mejilla y luego se acercó al caballero para regalarle el mismo gesto amoroso – los quiero a los dos

— Haces que mi corazón estalle por eso – Oziel se mostraba muy cautivado por la acción de su hija mientras Yugito la abrazaba con cariño

En eso, escuchan como Raphtalia grita con miedo, seguido del chillido de un animal. Al acercarse, vieron como la niña había matado a un conejo salvaje, al apuñalarlo en el pecho, lo que causo que sangre cubriera a Raphtalia, asustándola un poco. Pero Naofumi le hizo ver que lo había hecho bien. Esa tarde, el grupo se encontraba en la orilla de un rio comiendo algo de pescado frito mientras Oziel preparaba un estofado para acompañar el pescado. Raphtalia movida por la curiosidad, quiso saber más de su amo, a lo que esta pregunto su identidad. Grande fue la sorpresa de la pequeña al enterarse que Naofumi Iwatani era el héroe del escudo, pero Kanna rápidamente afirmo que su padre era también un poderoso héroe de su mundo, cosa que solo apeno al ninja. En eso, la pequeña chica mapache empezó a toser con fuerza, a lo que Naofumi se acercó y le entrego una extraña bebida de tono verde en una hoja en forma de cono.

— Bebe esto. Es una medicina para el resfriado –Naofumi le entrego la bebida a Raphtalia que la tomo con preocupación – es casera y efectiva

— Fue bueno encontrar las hierbas necesarias, iguales a las de nuestro mundo – hablo el caballero – descuida, es buena

— De acuerdo – Raphtalia la tomo, pero al beberla, la escupió un poco con mucho asco - ¡Esta amarga!

— La mejor medicina tiene ese tipo de sabor – hablo Naofumi con seriedad

— Es lo que siempre le digo a Kanna-chan – hablo Yugito mientras Kanna desviaba la mirada con nervios – sabor horrible, mejor resultado

— Odio la medicina – susurro Kanna con enojo y miedo

— Tómatela Raphtalia – hablo Naofumi a la pequeña

Con mucho desagrado, Raphtalia se la termino de tomar a pesar de su desagradable sabor. Esa noche acamparon en el bosque para seguir con la recolección de hierbas medicinales y preparación de medicinas caseras. Naofumi preparaba algunos medicamentos mientras Oziel revisaba algunos libros para traducir los textos de este reino. Yugito y Kanna ya se encontraban dormidas juntas y Raphtalia yacía a su lado, aunque la pequeña muy nerviosa mantenía cierta distancia.

— ¿Extrañas a tu familia en tu mundo real? – pregunto el Héroe mientras seguía con sus medicinas

— Claro que sí, pero eh estado fuera de casa por mucho tiempo, ya me acostumbré – el caballero miro a su novia y a la pequeña niña que dormían tranquilamente – pero mi nueva familia y mis amigos me ayudan a resistir la ausencia y mantenerme fuerte

— No eh pasado mucho tiempo en este mundo, pero se siente su ausencia

— Bueno, ahora tienes a Raphtalia-chan, y ella te tiene a ti

— Es solo una niña que yo compre para…

— Naofumi, al igual que yo, sentiste su dolor. Uno diferente al tuyo pero que pesaba en sus corazones y ambos se necesitan para enfrentar toda adversidad

— No creo que ella me necesite…

— ¡Hyaaaaa, Mamá, Papá!

Ambos héroes junto con las chicas despertaron al escuchar los gritos de miedo de Raphtalia que se levantó muy asustada mientras gritaba por sus padres. Naofumi la abrazo para consolarla, haciendo que la pequeña se tranquilizara un poco mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas. Yugito acerco a la pequeña a sus brazos para tranquilizarla y brindarle el cariño que tanto necesitaba. Oziel miro al pelinegro para hacerle ver que sus palabras eran ciertas. Al día siguiente, regresando al pueblo, los tres adultos del grupo se encontraban en una botica del reino para vender los medicamentos y las hierbas recolectadas en el bosque. Las olas de la calamidad hacían que los medicamentos fueran muy necesarios, pero ya no podían seguir en este bosque, así que era momento de viajar a otros pueblos o ciudades, subir su experiencia y conseguir más recursos para enfrentar las próximas olas. Claro que las medicinas caseras eran necesarias, así que, usando un poco del dinero de Oziel, compraron utensilios y herramientas para la fabricación de mejores medicamentos. Al salir de la botica, Kanna y Raphtalia los esperaban en un callejón, aunque ambas veían como unos niños jugaban con una pelota. A pesar de que Kanna tenía la apariencia de una niña, aún era una adolescente, pero quería disfrutar su forma temporal el mayor tiempo posible.

— Vámonos Raphtalia – Naofumi llamo a la pequeña que seguía muy atenta a los niños que jugaban - ¿Quieres una?

— ¡N-no amo! – la pequeña salto sorprendida mientras negaba nerviosa – no la necesito

— _Mentirosa – _pensaron los adultos al ver como la pequeña movía su cola con nervios

— ¿Y tú Kanna-chan? – pregunto Oziel a su hija

— No gracias papi, estoy bien – Kanna desvió la vista mientras se ruborizaba

— Disfruta el momento ahora que puedes Kanna-chan – Yugito acaricio la cabeza de la niña y luego se dirigió a los niños que jugaban con la pelota

Unos minutos después, gracias a la información obtenida por los niños, Yugito encontró al vendedor de las pelotas. Naofumi compro una para Raphtalia, mientras Oziel buscaba otro juguete para Kanna.

— Toma, pero solo jugaras con ella cuando terminemos de trabajar – Naofumi le entrego la pelota a Raphtalia, la cual sonrió con agradecimiento

— Muchas gracias amo

— Aquí tienes Kanna-chan – Oziel se acercó con una pequeña muñeca de princesa que tenía una apariencia similar a la de ella – no importa en donde estemos o como te veas, siempre serás mi pequeña princesa

— Gracias Papi – la pequeña aferro la muñeca en su pecho sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña lagrima de alegría – la cuidare mucho

Después de eso, volvieron a la tienda de armas donde se disponían a comprar mejor equipo para Raphtalia, quien recibió una espada pequeña de hierro muy resistente y filosa, mientras que un pedido por parte de Oziel se había terminado. El caballero había pedido unos guantes mágicos especiales para Kanna, con los cuales pudiera canalizar la electricidad de su cuerpo y utilizarla para pelear sin agotarse rápidamente; mientras que Yugito recibió un juego nuevo de Senbos y también un collar con la insignia del Clan Dragón que Oziel mando fabricar para que le permitiera tener un vínculo mental mutuo y aumentara su habilidad perceptiva sin tener que exponer los poderes de Matatabi. Luego de revisar su inventario, consultaron un mapa para saber a qué otros pueblos podrían viajar ahora que ya estaban mejor equipados. Revisando el mapa, encontraron que el pueblo más cercano era Riyute, donde podrían vender algunos materiales que en el reino les era imposible y podrían aumentar la experiencia. Dos días después de viaje, llegaron al pequeño pueblo para vender las pieles de algunos conejos salvajes y otros materiales. Mientras los adultos buscaban información, Raphtalia y Kanna jugaban cerca de ellos para distraerse.

— Son buenos objetos, podría darles 5 monedas de plata – el mercader del lugar miraba con satisfacción los objetos que Naofumi y Oziel le entregaban

— Con eso basta, pero necesitamos más ingresos y experiencia – Oziel revisaba el mapa junto a Yugito

— ¿Sabe de alguna forma de ganar dinero en este lugar?

— Bueno, está el mineral y los cristales de la mina abandonada – hablo el vendedor a la pregunta de Naofumi mientras señalaba una montaña a lo lejos – podrían conseguir mucho dinero si se dirigen a ese lugar

— Suena muy tentador, sobre todo porque la zona se ve abandonada – Oziel miraba el lugar muy abandonado

— Un monstruo muy poderoso anido en ese lugar junto a otras criaturas desde la primera ola – hablo el vendedor con molestia – se supone que los supuestos héroes serian llamados para ayudarnos, pero ninguno ha respondido a nuestra petición de misión

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Yugito negó con pesar mientras observaba el pequeño pueblo en malas condiciones – se nota que el reino no hace nada por sus más necesitados súbditos

— Arreglaremos ese detalle, pero primero consigamos más dinero – hablo Oziel guardando su mapa

Unos minutos después en una pequeña cabaña cerca de la entrada a la mina, Oziel y Naofumi revisaban algunos efectos especiales nuevos del Escudo, mientras Yugito recortaba el cabello de Raphtalia, el cual estaba un poco más arreglado de cuando fue comprada.

— Al parecer, con cada nuevo escudo desbloqueas habilidades nuevas y mejores – Oziel leía algo de la información que proporcionaba el arma legendaria

— Probemos este – Naofumi cambio su escudo por uno hecho de cuerdas para sorpresa de todos – literalmente es un **Escudo de Cuerda**

— Prueba la habilidad nueva – Oziel sacaba su espada para medir la resistencia

— Bien, **¡Escudo de Aire! **– al momento en que levanto su escudo al frente, uno más grande apareció al frente creado con aire y de brillo verde muy grueso – es increíble

— Se ve resistente – Oziel le daba toquecitos con su espada, sintiendo la resistencia del escudo creado – creo que no conviene probarlo con mi espada, así que…

Sorpresivamente, Oziel golpeo el escudo con su puño, lo que hizo que Naofumi retrocediera varios pasos por el impacto, mientras el caballero se sobaba su mano con dolor.

— ¡Rayos, me dolió! – Oziel miraba como sus nudillos estaban rojos por el impacto – para una persona normal es una defensa infalible

— ¿Con el **Haki **lo habrías destruido? – Yugito atendía la pequeña lesión de su novio con sorpresa después de terminar con Raphtalia

— Creo que sí, aunque servirá como una nueva habilidad

— Simplemente me sorprendió – Naofumi vio que Raphtalia ya estaba lista mientras desactivaba el escudo – es hora de entrar a la mina

Con picos y unos costales, el equipo entro a la mina para extraer algunos materiales. Al llegar al corazón de la mina, descubrieron que de verdad estaba repleto de muchos minerales valiosos, los cuales podrían extraer con total libertad.

— Los monstruos que mencionaron están un poco lejos – Oziel utilizaba sus habilidades sensoriales para analizar el lugar – no tendremos problemas para extraer esto si bajamos un poco la guardia

— ¿Deberíamos separarnos?

— Así podríamos explorar mejor el lugar – Oziel apoyo la idea de Naofumi – Yugito y Kanna-chan se adentrarán conmigo. Regresaremos en unos minutos

— Me parece bien – Naofumi tomo el pico que cargaba Raphtalia mientras veía los minerales – ayúdame a buscar algunos Raphtalia

— Si amo

Oziel y su grupo llegaron a una zona apartada de la mina, donde junto a Yugito empezaron a extraer varios de los minerales, mientras Kanna los recogía para guardarlos en el costal, aunque se sorprendía por el brillo que desprendían.

— Estos cristales podrían usarse como joyería en el reino, guardare algunos para cuando volvamos – Yugito tomo algunos pequeños que guardo en su bolso – además, canalizan muy bien el chakra

— Son similares a los que usaba Riki en el sellado de chakra…

— ¡Papi! – Kanna miro alarmada sobre la cueva - ¡Monstruos!

El grupo vio que desde la cueva descendía una especie de gusano de tierra gigante con su boca llena de colmillos sobre ellos. El grupo la esquivo, mientras el gusano entraba de nuevo al suelo con velocidad. Antes de poder prepararse para pelear, escucharon el grito de Raphtalia a lo lejos, lo que significaba que Naofumi también se había encontrado con un monstruo.

— ¡Hay que encargarnos de este monstruo primero! – Oziel dio un gran salto que Yugito imito - ¡Kanna-chan, oblígalo a salir!

— ¡Si papi! – Kanna puso sus manos sobre la tierra y cargo mucha electricidad en sus cuernos - **Estilo de Rayo: ¡Jutsu de Campo Eléctrico!**

Todo el suelo debajo de la mina fue electrificado, lo que obligó al gusano de tierra a salir con fuerza y lleno de quemaduras. Al salir por completo, Yugito alargo sus garras y se lanzó a lo largo de su cuerpo para arañarlo, pero su piel era muy gruesa, así que decidió hacer otra cosa.

— **Estilo de Fuego: ¡Jutsu Bombas de pelo llameante! **– varias pelotas de fuego cayeron sobre el gusano, quemando todo su cuerpo, pero este seguía retorciéndose con furia

— Es tu fin amiguito – el caballero se adentró a la boca del gusano cargando una poderos técnica – **Estilo de Viento: ¡Rasen Shuriken!**

Al lanzar la técnica, todo el interior de la oruga quedo devastado, dejándola muerta. Cuando se percataron de que ya no había peligro, corrieron a donde se encontraban Naofumi y Raphtalia se encontraban, pero se sintieron aliviados al ver que una criatura de dos cabezas yacía muerta frente suyo. Raphtalia lloraba llena de alivio en el pecho de Naofumi que le consolaba y felicitaba por su esfuerzo, lo que significaba que su vínculo se había hecho más fuerte. Llegada la noche, todos se encontraban en una posada disfrutando de una cena de lujo con el dinero obtenido por la venta de los cristales y los nuevos niveles de Naofumi y Raphtalia. El pelinegro había conseguido dos nuevos escudos con la criatura de dos cabezas y el gusano de tierra que le servirían en el futuro, mientras Oziel había guardado varios de los cristales de la mina para realizar algunas pruebas con ellos.

— Después de esto, como que te invita a explorar mas allá, ¿No crees Naofumi?

— Por ahora me sirve tener algo de dinero – respondió el peli negro a la pregunta del caballero – fue una buena pelea, al fin y al cabo

— Creo que necesitaremos nuevo equipo, nuestras ropas ya se están desgastando – dijo Yugito mientras comía y viendo lo maltratada que estaba la ropa de Naofumi y de Oziel – incluso Kanna-chan no puede pelear mucho tiempo con su vestido

— Me gustaría tener ropas como las de Raphtalia-chan – hablo la pequeña dragona comiendo al lado de su amiga

— Naofumi-sama necesita mejor equipo para ser más fuerte – dijo la pequeña chica mapache con alegría

— Qué remedio – Naofumi acaricia el cabello de Raphtalia y luego afirma con pesar – bien, volveremos al reino

— Es lo mejor, después de todo el tiempo es corto… - el caballero vio un brazalete que se le había entregado al llegar a este mundo con seriedad

**Las Olas de la Calamidad están cerca…**

**Continuara…**


End file.
